The Pharoh of Araka
by XxMaskedPuppetxX
Summary: Yugi is kiddnapped and taken to Egypt. Yami and their friends have to save him, but an Araken soldier tuns Yugi into a... not telling you have to read to find out.
1. Yami's Getting Married and Yugi is Kidna

Hi there, Half-Demon Kyoko here. This is my first story, so I hope you like it. Please review.

x-----------x------------------x------------------x-----------x-------------------x

The Pharaoh of Araka

Chapter 1: Yami's getting Married and Yugi is Kidnapped

"I can't believe it!" Yugi shouts as Tea shows him the beautiful, pink diamond ring. "So are you going to be the best man?" Yami asks then sips the rest of his soda. Yugi looks at both of them while tears build up in his eyes, "Of course I will! After all you two are my best friends!" he laughs as he hugs Tea, making her blush. "Well, Yugi, we're going to send out the Invitations. Do you want to join us?" Yami questions before falling off the counter, which he shouldn't have been sitting on after grandpa threatened to kick him out of the house. Tea began to chuckle, until Yami thru a 'Don't go there' stare at her. "Sorry I can't go. Grandpa made me promise to look after the Game Shop, while he was in New York with Professor Hawkins." Tea looks at him in disappointment but tries to hide it, "We better get going. See you later, Yugi.

Hours after they left, Yugi closed up the shop and went to bed, with no sign of Yami or Tea returning. '_Yugi…Yugi…we need you our king…_' "No!" Yugi screams as he wakes up from his nightmare. He sat up in bed, putting his hand to his head trying to remember what happened in his dream. The sweat ran down his face as he as he blankly stares into the darkness in his room. After several minutes of calming himself down, he turned to look at his small, blue, clock that looks like a bunny (which Tea gave him for his sixth birthday). "Its 4:45 AM." Yugi mummers to himself. He gets up, goes off to the kitchen for a glass of water.

As he walked through the hallway, he heard a sound coming from the game shop, downstairs. As quickly and quietly as he could be, he snuck into the game shop and peeked around. He saw that there was a huge whole in the in the glass door and glass all over the floor. "Is someone there?" Yugi called out. No one answered. He walked around and searched for some answers. Just as he gave up and turned around to go back to bed, a huge, dark figure emerged from behind him and shot him in his arm, with a needle. Yugi tried to scream, but the figure held him back. Yugi struggled to get lose until his muscles became stiff and motionless. 'Is this the end?' he asks himself. His eyes grew heavier and heavier as he with every breath he took. "Let him go!" was the last thing he heard, just before he lost contiousness.

The figure looked up to see Yami with a bat and Tea coming down the stairs. "Yugi!" she screamed in horror when she saw her best friend in his hands. The man thru Yugi aside (causing him to knock over some ails), then charged towards Tea. Fortunately, Yami saved her and fought off the intruder. Tea ran towards Yugi and tried to wake him up, but he did not. Tears ran down her cheeks as she looked around for some thing that would help. Suddenly, she saw the needle, not to far from them. "What did you do to him?" she yelled as they fought.

"Tea…go…call…the…police!" Yami ordered as he took a whack at the intruder. She did not want to leave her best-friend there, alone, but she had no choice. She ran up the stairs to grab her cell phone. Yami had a hard time fighting. The intruder suddenly grabbed Yami's arm and threw it out of place.

The sirens ran wild as the intruder searched through the ruble around him, for where he threw Yugi. He finally found him under an ail (which weren't that big and heavy) and a pile of cards. "I've got you now, Yugi Moto." He laughed, as he picked Yugi up and carried him out into the night.

Yami could only watch in horror as his best-friend was taken away from him. "Nooooo!" he cried, "Come back! Gods of Egypt, hear me! Keep him safe and deliver him from the Shadow Realm!" "Yami?" He turns around to see Tea standing in the hallway, tears running down her cheeks. He could tell how bad she had felt and walked over to comfort her, but his arm showed none.

x---------------x----------------------x------------------------x----------------------x

Well what did you think? Please review.

The next chapter is called _Tank and No Leads_


	2. Tank and No Leads

Hi there Half-Demon Kyoko here. I hope you liked the first chapter.

Well here is chapter 2 _Tank and No Leads._

I hope you like it.

The Pharaoh of Araka

Chapter 2: Tank and No Leads

Yugi opened his eyes in a daze and tried to move, but found himself tied up and gagged. Not only that, but his favorite _3 Doors Down_ concert T-shirt, which he was wearing, was missing. He looked around and saw that he was in a cage, in the back of a cargo ship's storage room. Suddenly, the man from the night before shows up from no where and begins to laugh. "Mmmm…mmmm….mmm." Yugi screamed, but no one heard him. 'Oh man, how am I going to get out of this one?' he thinks to himself. "I hope you had sweet dreams," the man began,"Because, I am going to make your living world a living nightmare." With that, a shiver went down Yugi's spine. The cold, clammy, moist air floated all over Yugi, which made it hard for him to breath. The only light in the room came from the small window on the wall on the other side of the room. "I bet your wondering what happened to your shirt," the man started, "I gave it to my eight-year-old son. Odd enough, you both are the exact, same size." 'Why do people always make fun of my height?' Yugi asked himself. With a creek, the man unlocked the cage door and stepped in. "Oh and by the way," he says as he lifts Yugi up by the chin and stares deeply into his kind, gentle, yet frightened at the moments, violet eyes," my name is Tank and I will be beating you for the rest of your short life." 'Not those short jokes again!'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tea explained everything that happened the night before to the cops, again. She has been at the station all night, while Yami was in the hospital (nothing serious). Other that a broken arm he had a black-eye, a few broken ribs and a couple of bruises. "I'm sorry miss, but we have no leads on this case. It might be better if you go home, take a nap, and don't worry about your friend, Yugi. We'll take care of it. Isn't he the king of games? Maybe a jealous dualist took him as a joke. Anyways, do you need a ride home or something like that?" the commissioner reassured her." No thanks, I'll be fine on my own." Tea refused as she left to see her fiancé. Tears began to stream down her cheeks. The thought of her best-friend dieing haunted her. When she reached room A12, Joey, Tristan and Bakura were there talking to Yami. "So tell us again will ya," Tristan starts. "How did you end up in the hospital?" Joey finished Tristan's question, with an annoyed look in his eyes. "I don't think that falling down the stairs would hurt you like this." Bakura points out, "Tea, why are you crying and where is Yugi?" Tristan looks around and noticed that Bakura was right. Yugi was no where to be found. "Yami, you didn't tell them." Was the last thing that Tea ever says for a long time. She burst into tears and ran into the hallway. Joey, Tristan and Bakura look at each other then, with a serious look, at Yami. "You didn't tell us what?" they question, simultaneously. Yami didn't have the guts to tell them. He looked down and, ever so slightly, a tear began to form in his eyes.

x-------------x-------------x-----------x--------------x----------x----------x---------x

Well what do you think? I know it's kind of, what's the word…dramatic?

Please review!

The next chapter is called _The Letter_.


	3. The Letter

Hi there, Half-Demon Kyoko here. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated soon. I hope you liked the story so far, because it does get better.

Here is chapter 3!

Enjoy!

x---------------x-----------------x--------------------x--------------x-----------------x

Chapter3: The Letter

It has been a month since Yugi was kidnapped. Yami was released from the hospital two weeks ago and Tea hasn't talked to anyone ever since the incident. His grandpa has given up hope that his only grandson was still alive, and sold all of Yugi's things (except for his deck). Joey, Tristan, and Bakura didn't know how to handle it, so they turned into a bike gang, along with Mai and Duke.

"Get back here, punks!" the grocery store clerk yelled as Joey and Bakura ran away with bags full of money and snacks. "Hey, Bakura! Pick up the pace will ya!" Joey encouraged as he saw that his friend slows down. "Joey! Look out!" Bakura points in front of him to show a mailman, sorting through the letters. But it was too late. Joey crashed into him, sending mail everywhere.

"Well, it seems that you two are as clumsy as ever." A voice from behind them laughed. They turned around to see Yami and Tea, who was helping the mailman. "Can you please help me read this address?" the mailman asks, showing them a dirty, small envelope with smudge writing and several drops of red stains on it. As Joey examined it, Yami and Bakura were picking up the rest of the letters. He was reading, or trying to read, the address, until a drop of water fell on the edge. He looks up to see Tea standing over him; tears were falling from her eyes.

"Tea? What is it?" Bakura asks as he lifts himself from the pavement. "Y-Yu-gi!" she stammered. The three boys gasp. Tea stares at the letter until she faints into Joey's arms. Yami snatches the letter out of Joey's hand and read the return address. "This comes from an Iguy of Egypt." "Iguy" Joey and Bakura repeated, simultaneously. Yami opens the letter and read it out loud,

_"Yami, Tea or whoever reads this letter first,_

_HELP ME! I'm in Egypt. I escaped and need your help!_

_Please help!_

_Your friend in life and death forever,_

_Yugi Moto"_

After reading the letter, Joey and Bakura got on their bikes (along with Yami and Tea), and drove off to tell the others.

----Three Days Later----

"Now what!" Mai cries as they got off the plain and looked around the clearing.

x--------------x-------------x-------------x----------------x-------------x----------x

So how did you like the story? I know that it is kind of 'weird' (don't know what word to use).

Please Review.

The next chapter is called _Tears, Blood, and Friendship_.


	4. Tears, blood and friendship

Hi there, Half-Demon Kyoko here, sorry it took so long to update but I was too busy doing some science report for school.

I hope you liked the last three chapters.

Well here is Chapter 4: Tears, Blood, and Friendship

--------x----------x-------------x-----------x---------x---------x-------------x-------x

"Yugi has to be somewhere in town." Yami states. The group decided to split up in groups of twos and look around.

Yugi ran as fast as he could until he reached a dead end. He feared going back to that place where they held him. He looked around for a place to hide. He saw a fruit cart and hide behind it, sneaking away an apple for later. His hands were bound and his body was too weak and tired to stay awake. But he was determined to go back.

He held his breath as he saw Tank and his men ran by. The bright, cheery, and gentle eyes he once had were now dull and tired-some with dark circles around them. Yugi wanted to stay awake, but his vision started to blur. He felt like he was about to collapse until he heard a soft, familiar voice. "Y-Yugi!" He turned around to see one of his best-friends- Tea. Tears of joy ran down her face as she ran over to him. "Tea!" was all he managed to say before he passed out into her arms. She stared at the tired boy in her arms. She unbound his hands and carried him to the inn that she and Yami rented for the group.

"It has been five hours since we've been here, Yami! We have to look some where else." Duke complained as he and Mai rested their feet on the couch. "Not until Tea arrives." Yami calls back from the door way. He looked deep into the distance, as the others whined and prepared to pack their suitcases.

Suddenly, something peeked its way over the horizon. Yami stared at it, trying to make out what it was. He gasped when he realized it was Tea carrying a small boy in her arms.

"Tea!" he cried as he ran over to her. "Who is that boy?" he asked not recognizing who he was. Tea just smiled as she held onto the boy.

Yami saw the sparkle in her eyes. He looked down at the young boy in her arms.

"Yugi!" he gasped, as she nodded 'yes' to him.

Joey and Tristan ran out of the inn and up to Yami and Tea. They cried with joy as they took him into the building.

'_Yugi… Yugi… Get up Yugi…_' Yugi slowly opened his eyes to find himself in a dark, dark, room. No one was around. He was completely alone. He pulled himself off the ground and stood up. "Where am I? Tea? Joey? Yami! Are you there?" he looked around but no one answered him. 'Am I dead?' he began to ask himself. '_You are not dead, Yugi. You are in Araka._'

A voice called from out of nowhere. "Araka?" he asked with a puzzled expression. '_Or what it is known as in your world… The Shadow Realm_.'

Yugi gasped in horror as he saw a huge Pegasus come forth towards him, but this Pegasus was dark black and had glowing, red eyes. As it flew closer, Yugi stepped farther. '_Don't be scared, Yugi. My Pegasus only wants to bring you here, with me_.' He looked at the beast as it came forth. He stared deeply into its red, dark eyes as it stood in front of him. '_Get on'_ Yugi never took his eyes off the Pegasus as he climbed onto of its back. He held on tightly as it began to take off into the sky.

After ten minutes of flying, they arrived at a palace. Several maidens came out of it and greeted him, one taking the Pegasus to the stables and the others lead Yugi inside and to the throne room.

"Your magistrate, we present to you Yugi Moto." They announced as they forced him to bow down. 'The queen!' Yugi thought to himself. '_Yes the queen. Do not be afraid, there is no reason you should be of her. Unless we tie you up and force you to work for us…_' the voice he, and only he, heard in his ear. Yugi closed his eyes and gulped. '_Just kidding! You are as gullible and sensitive as ever_' the voice giggled.

"Yugi? Is it really you?" the queen asked as she got of her throne and stepped closer to him. Her voice was soft and sweet. Yugi looked up at her in confusion. She had bright violet eyes and long, black hair with short yellow bangs. She was also the same height as him.

Tears began to form in her eyes as she hugged him. Yugi was puzzled and began to slightly blush. The queen released him from the hug when she noticed he did not return it.

"Oh, Yugi. Don't you remember me?" she asked as she stared into his eyes. He didn't have to speak; his eyes did it for him – no. "How could you not, even if it has been so long! How could you not remember… you own little, twin sister." She cried, but was still too happy to see him.

----------x------------------x----------------x----------------x-------------x------------

So? What did you think?

Yes, Yugi has a twin sister! And of course, if she is the queen, he is the king. Oh and when Yugi collapsed, his soul accidentally went to the shadow realm, or should I say Araka. He is not really there in person.

I know it is still kind of short but I have writers block! Sorry! Please review!

The next chapter is called _Kiri._


	5. Kiri

Hi there, Half-Demon Kyoko here!

I hope you liked the story so far! If not then I'm sorry.

Anyways here it is, Chapter 5: Kiri 

-----------x------------x-----------x-------------x-------------x------------x-----------

Yugi starred at her in disbelief. He could not believe what he was hearing. The queen saw his shock and decided to tell him her name - Kiri. "So Yugi, would you remember if I summoned our head priestess?" she asked as she reached out to touch him, but he pulled away and ran towards the exit.

"Stop! Yugi come back!" Kiri cried. Just as he reached the door and was about to pull it open, a green glow surrounded his body and lifted him into the air. It forced him back to where the queen was. He turned around and saw Kiri and another girl next to her. He figured it was the priestess she was talking about. As soon as he was next to them, the girl released him with her staff. She had long raven-black hair, tied up in a ponytail and bright, blue eyes that gleamed in the light.

"Please my king, do not leave your kingdom again." The girl asked. Yugi's eyes grew wide. 'That voice!' he realized. "You…your that voice!" he yelled when he realized that she was the girl that has been lingering in his dreams for the past six months before he was kidnapped. "Jane! You have been in contact with Yugi, since when?" Kiri asked as she looked at the priestess. Jane nodded and looked deep into Yugi's eyes.

She went up to Yugi and was about to hug him, until he fell to his knees with a pain in his chest. He felt as though he was being forced back by a heard of wild bulls and if he didn't get lose soon they would tear him apart.

"Guard's go and get the doctors!" Kiri wanted to order, but Jane gave her the "zip it" hand sign.

"Kiri, I think you should know… Yugi is not really here in person." "What!" "I used my magic to bring his soul here." "What!" "Well, his life was in danger back on earth and if I didn't then well, he might of… uh… died…" "Wh-Why!" "His body can heal faster if his soul came here first, with his powers and all."

"Wh-what… powers?" Yugi gasped, as the girls argued. They had forgotten that he was in pain and so they decided to help him. Yugi opened his eyes and looked at his hands. He gasped in fear as he saw he was fading away.

"Jane, is there anything we could do to ease his pain?" Kiri asked Jane as she held tightly to Yugi. Jane looked at them and shook her head – no.

"Don't worry Yugi. I will open the gate to earth to reclaim your body, my brother." Kiri reassured him. A tear rolled down Yugi's face as he vanished.

"Yugi! Yugi! Wake up Yugi!" His eyes fluttered open as his vision returned to him, he saw Tea. He found himself in a bed, which was in a small motel room. He looked around and saw Bakura was asleep on the couch and snoring loudly (who knew a quiet boy would snore so loud?).

"Tea? What happened?" Yugi asked as he slowly sat up in bed. "You passed out on the way here." Tea explained as she examined Yugi. He looked like he was getting better and some of his wounds have healed. Yugi tried to get out of bed but Tea would not allow him to do so. She told him he had to rest and retain his strength.

'_Don't worry Yugi. I will open the gate to earth to reclaim your body, my brother._'

Yugi couldn't get Kiri's words out of his head. 'Was it all a dream?' He asked himself.

"Tea, how long have we known each other?" he asked. "Since we were four or five, I think." She responded. "Why?" "No reason. I just forgot."

"Yugi! You're finally awake!" Joey cried as he and Mai entered the room, waking Bakura up.

"I can't believe you two knuckle-heads let him escape!" Tank ragged as he shot the guards, which were watching Yugi, with a shotgun.

"Tank? Tank is that you?" a voice came from the hallway. It was Kiri and Jane. "Your eminence and high priestess, what are you two lovely ladies doing in the palace dungeons?" he asked all innocent-like. "I wanted to tell you the good news hours ago! But you were not present." Kiri answered as she looked into Tank's eyes. "Come with us, we need to show you something." Jane ordered.

Up in Kiri's room, Jane explained how she found Yugi, and everything that she had done to bring him there. Tank hid his anger and smiled every time he saw his queen smile. "Unfortunately, Yugi does not remember anything, or his powers." Kiri pouted.

That is when Tank had a nasty idea on how to make this all fall in his favor. "I think I have something that could bring back his memories back." He lied. Kiri was thrilled with this news, but Jane thought it was a little too inconspicuous. "We'll have to bring him back here. Jane do you think you're up for it?" Kiri asked, acting clueless and stating the obvious. "I'm not sure… but I'll try." She answered, getting nervous as her best-friend hopped on her over-sized bed.

During midnight, Tank searched for something in his lab. Finally after two hours of tearing the place apart, he pulled out a small, blackish-purple stone from under the counter (his lab was a real pig sty). He grounded it up melted it and poured it into a vile. He laughed as he thought of what would happen if Yugi drank it.

------------x--------------x------------x------------------x------------------x------------------x-----------------x------------x-------

I hoped you liked it. Please review!

the next chapter is called Yugi's Past.


	6. Yugi's Past

Hi there, Half-Demon Kyoko here!

I hope you liked the story so far!

Well here it is, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I do own the characters that I created.

---------x-------------x------------x-------------x-------------x------------x-----------

Chapter 6: Yugi's Past

"Yugi, are you alright?" Yami asked the next day. Yugi just sat in bed and sighed as he looked out the window. 'What could he be thinking about' Tea and he wondered.

-------------------------------------

Duke and the others were walking down the market looking for a food stand. He noticed a telephone poll a yard in front of them and Bakura looking at the dirt road. He evilly grinned from ear to ear as an idea struck him.

"Hey, Bakura. How long have we known Yugi?" he asked as the albino looked down.

"Let see…" He began, "Joey and Tristan became friends with him in the 10th grade; he met Yami shortly after that; Mai became friends with him at dualist kingdom; As for Tea and I … we became friends with him when he moved here with his grandfather as a child-" he answered before he crashed into the poll and fell down.

Duke laughed his head off as Joey, Mai, and Tristan ran over to see what happened.

"Morons, they're all morons!" Mai muttered to herself as Joey and Tristan joined Duke.

She helped Bakura to his feet and together they left the _"Three_ _Stooges"_ behind. "You could get the food; we're going back to the inn!" they angrily yelled back to them.

"Mai, why did you marry that idiot, Joey?" Bakura whispered to her. "I don't remember." She sarcastically sighed.

---------------------------------

----Yugi's memories----

Yugi walked up to a little girl and boy as his grandfather unloaded their stuff down from the small car. They turned around to notice the little boy behind them.

"Hi" he greeted shyly. "Hi, are you new?" the girl asked as the boy she was playing with hid behind her.

"Yeah, I'm Yugi and I just moved here with my grandfather." He told them. The girl giggled a little bit before speaking again. "Yugi, that's a funny name. My name is Tea…"

She looked behind her when her friend tapped on her shoulder. She then knew what he was trying to say. "Oh, and this shy guy behind me is Bakura. Welcome to the neiborhood!"

Yugi smiled as they began to play with his new friends.

--

A young man, around the age of twenty-eight, held onto a bundle in his arms. "Yugi…" he softly whispered to the baby inside. "Wake up little one."

A woman, a few years younger than him, came up as she held onto another bundle and rocked it slowly.

"Kiri, why is it that your brother is quite while you on the other hand are so restless?" she softly asked the baby as it giggled in her arms. "You're just like your mother." He joked as his wife glared at him. They were very happy when god has granted their wish for children.

----------------------

Yami stared at Yugi than at Tea. He sighed heavily as she fiddled with her hair in hopes of her dream would come true.

"Hey Yami, Tea…" Yugi began as he looked back at them. "How was your wedding?"

"Yugi…"Tea muttered as she noticed Yami in complete shock at the question. "We… we didn't have the wedding…" she sadly sighed. Yugi looked up at her response, eyes wide with confusion and grief. He couldn't help to feel it was somehow his fault.

"Why not?" he asked, looking at Tea's azure eyes. "Because…" Yami stammered, coming back to reality. "Because you were not there, and we didn't want to have it unless you were present. I mean, what's a wedding without the best man? I … we couldn't do it… not until you were back." He explained.

Yugi looked down the window and saw the citizens run around the market place. "I-I'm sorry." He apologized as he continued to look at the city.

-------------------------

"Tell me again, Tank…" Kiri questioned as Tank handed her the vile. "What happened that fateful night Yugi was taken from us?" she asked as she and Jane sat next to each other, eager for a story, on Jane's bed.

Tank cleared his throat as he began to tell them what he remembered. "It was a dark and stormy night, you were four years old and Jane was barely five. The three of you were playing in Kiri's room. Down stairs, your parents were talking to your grandfather about the future heir to the throne, you or Yugi. I was guarding your room that very night. Suddenly, I heard a scream coming from the inside of the room. I ran in to see that you and Jane had tied Yugi up and were trying to force him to wear your make-up."

"Good times, good times…" Kiri interrupted.

"He was way too timid when we were young, which made him an easy target to tie up." Jane giggled.

"Anyways…" Tank continued, "Time passed by and the clock reached midnight. Then I heard a loud clash coming from down the hall. I ran over and saw the door to Yugi's room was on it hinges. I walked in to see a shadowy figure carrying Yugi in it arms and taking him away through the window. That figure was your grandfather."

---------x------------x-------------x---------------x------------x------------x----------

Well, there you have it… I hope you liked it.

The next chapter is called_ Transform. _

See you then! .

Please review.


	7. Transform

Hi there, Half-Demon Kyoko here.

I hope you liked the story so far! Well here's chapter 7, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I do own the character that I created.

-------------x-----------------x-----------------x------------------x------------------x--

_Chapter 7: Transform_

"Yugi! Yugi wake up! We need you to come with us…" "Huh? Where!" Yugi asked as he slowly opened his eyes. He gazed deeply at the two blue eyes staring back at him. "We're taking you back home with us. Back to Araka." Kiri shouted as she pulled him out of bed.

Yugi blinked a couple of times and looked around the room. He saw Joey Tristan and Duke fighting of some men in armor. Tea and Bakura were running towards him. And Yami and Mai were knocked out on the ground.

"Yugi, we have to go now!" Jane yelled into his ear. "Ow!" Yugi said as he rubbed his ear. Kiri used her magic to create a portal to Araka as Jane began to push him in. "Leave him alone!" Tea cried as she punched Jane in the stomach. Bakura snuck behind Kiri and hit her on the head with a vase.

"How dare you harm our queen!" one of the men yelled as he tried to strike Bakura in the chest with his sword. Bakura dogged and hid behind Tea. The man was about to kill both of them, until Yugi jumped in front. The man stopped his attack and bowed down in front of him. When the other men saw their leader bowing, they did the same as well.

"Alright what's going on here?" Joey questioned, as Tristan and Duke went over to see if Yami and Mai were okay. "Who are you two and what do you want with Yugi?" Tea asked Jane as she held tightly onto her shirt collar. "We only came here so I could see my brother, face to face not face to soul." Kiri answered as she slowly got up, while rubbing her head. "Y-Your brother?" Joey questioned. "Yugi" Kiri spoke calmly as she pointed at Yugi. All eyes were directed towards him.

----- Time goes by-----

"So if anyone has no objections… we're leaving." Kiri ordered as she grabbed Yugi's wrist and pulled him through the portal. "If you want you can come through, but only three of you. Hurry the portal won't last long." Jane informed them as she left. "I'm going." Tea and Bakura said in unison. "Wait, what about us!" Joey inquired as the two prepaired to leave. "Joey you could stay here and look after your wife." Bakura softly reminded him as Tea walked towards the portal. "Duke you stay here and look after Yami. I'm going with them." Tristan ordered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here, Yugi, drink this!" Kiri ordered as she handed him a purple vile. "What is it?" He asked as he looked as the dark, purple liquid inside it. "According to our general, it's supposed to give you your memories back." Jane responded. 'If I drink this… my memories will return?' Yugi thought to himself as he took the vile in his hand. "I hope your right, Kiri." He said right before he drank the liquid.

At first nothing happened, but then he suddenly began to feel a sharp pain inside him. He collapsed to the floor as a dark purple light emerged around him. He yelled out in pain as Tea, Tristan, and Bakura arrive.

"Yugi!" Tea screamed when she saw him collapsed on the floor and Kiri looking at him wide eyed, in shock. "Guards, get the doctor!" Jane yelled as Tea and ran over to Yugi's side. Bakura ran over to Jane to help her as Tristan tried to calm Kiri down.

The dark light grew intense and forced everyone to close their eyes and step back. They hear Yugi scream in pain, then silence as the dark light began to die out. Tea opened her eyes to see that Yugi was not there. _Hiss. _Everyone looked at the ground and saw a small snake with the colors red, black, and yellow. _Eek!_ Tea yelped.

Kiri picked up the snake from the floor and looked into its violet eyes (Snakes don't have violet eyes). "Y-Yugi?" she asked as the snake nodded its head.

-----------x------------------x----------------------x--------------------------x---------

Well there it is, I hope you liked it.

The next chapter is called: _Tank's Reason_

See you later! .


	8. Tank's Reason

Hi there, Half-Demon Kyoko here!

I'm glad some people are reviewing (Not my sister. When she reads, it I would probably be done with the entire story. -.-') but I could use some more… at least 25.

I'd really like to thank all the people that reviewed!

Especially frogger666, who has been really supporting me from the start!

Well on with the story! .

Oh! And some of my friends were tell me which Bakura was in the story so I'll just use his first name, Ryou, for now on.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I do own the character that I created.

" " – talking

' ' – thinking

/ - snake talk

------x----------x-----------x-------------x----------x------------x-----------x---------

_Chapter 8: Tank's Reason_

"Agh! My big brother is a snake!" Kiri panicked. _Hiss _/Agh! I've been turned into a snake/ Yugi yelled, even though no one could understand him. When Jane and Ryou arrived with the doctors they saw: Tea passed out on the floor, Tristan holding onto a small, baby snake, and Kiri running all over the place while screaming, "MY BROTHER'S A SNAKE! MY BROTHER'S A SNAKE! MY BROTHER'S A SNAAAKKKKEEE!"

"Kiri! Calm down!" Ryou yelled. "What happened?" Jane asked. Kiri tried to answer but she was so shocked that her tongue was tied. "Tristan, what's with the snake?" Ryou asked. Tristan looked over to him and simply replied, "It's Yugi."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ "HAHAHAHAHA!" _Tank laughed as he watched from behind a wall. 'It worked, my brilliant plan worked! Now all I have to do is squash the little pest.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Your highness, look out!" Tank warned as he ran over to the group of teens. He grabbed the snake (Yugi) from Tristan and threw him onto the hard, stone floor and was about to step on him when a magical white light surrounded Tank and pushed him away. He turned around to see Kiri using her scepter on him. "But…but my queen, this man was trying to poison you with this venomous snake!" Tank lied. "This venomous snake is my big brother, your future king." Kiri remarked angrily as she cradled her brother off the ground.

"Guards, may you please escort Yugi's friends to the royal guest rooms." She ordered, as she carried Yugi to her room. Tristan got up from the ground and tried to wake tea up. Ryou looked around the room and spotted Jane looking back at him. "Oh! Sorry I don't believe that I've introduced myself, my name is Ryou Bakura." He greeted her as a small shade of red wrapped around his cheeks. "Nice to meet you, I'm Jane Mo, the head priestess and Yugi's cousin." She blushed. They both stared into each others eyes before turning away. "Guards, you could go rest. I'll take them to their rooms." Jane ordered.

As they were walking down the hallway, Ryou couldn't help to ask Jane why she and Kiri were after Yugi. "Because he is the heir to the throne, since he is older than Kiri." She answered, while thinking about the snake in Kiri's room.

"How do you know that he's the heir?"

"We've done our research; they were born on the same day; they have the same color of hair, eyes, and skin; and they both are orphans…"

"How did you find out that Yugi was an orphan!"

Jane took a long, hard stare into Ryou's eyes. Her cool, blue eyes scanned through him, making him take a step back.

"I guess we're not entirely sure, but there is one thing that will prove, without a doubt that he is her twin brother…"

Ryou's eyes beamed a bright shine of curiosity; he leaned closer to hear what she had to say.

"There is a small birthmark, shaped like a heart, on his back, which will show when he uses his powers."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damit! I almost had him!" Tank yelled as he trashed his lab, again. "How could that wench see through my potion! It was so perfect!"

----Time goes by----

Tank thought to himself for a while. 'He has to die in order for my plan to work. Once dead, I could marry his sister! Then I will be the Pharaoh! Ha Ha Ha!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiri looked at her brother as he slept in his old room. She looked around remembering all the childhood memories they shared. The room looked like it was for a three year old boy, but she never wanted to change the way Yugi left it.

---Kiri's Memory---

"Yugi!" a little girl, Kiri, laughed as she walked towards a little boy. Yugi turned around, smiles and waves at her, "Kiri!" The two kids played with each other all day long.

------------x---------------x------------------x------------x-------------------x---------

Kyoko: Aw! That's so cute! .

Kiri: Yeah! .

Kyoko: O.O

Kiri: -.- What?

Kyoko: What are you doing here!

Kiri: I'm board.

Jane: (walks in) Come on Kiri, you have queen duties to attend. (Drags Kiri away)

Kiri: hey! T.T

Kyoko: ok… well please review! The next chapter is called: _The Cure and Ryou's Love._ See ya then! .


	9. The Cure and Ryou's Love

Kyoko: I give… 22 is better than nothing! . 

Kiri: …o…k…

Kyoko: Thank you for the reviews! Except for Kagome, who still hasn't read my story! She can't tell me to back off on her stories when she's never read mine! P

Kiri: -.-'

Kyoko: What?

Kiri: Just get on with the story! -.-

Kyoko: Fine.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I do own the character that I created.

" " – talking

' ' – thinking

/ - snake talk

--------x------------x-----------x-------------x---------------x--------------x---------

Chapter 9: The Cure and Ryou's Love

Ryou wakes up to the sound of someone crying. He gets out of bed and looks around the small room with red and blue decorations all around. He opens the door slightly and looked down the hallway. No person was in sight. He followed the sounds and peeked through the open doors. The sounds lead him to Jane's room. He opened the door to find Kiri instead; Jane was no where to be seen.

"Why are you crying?" he asked as he approached her. Kiri looked up at him, her eyes glistening in the moonlight. "Yugi is going to die if we don't turn him back to normal soon!" she cried as she through herself onto him. Ryou was speechless.

"She had a dream like this a couple of weeks ago." Ryou turned around to see Jane standing in the doorway, tears rolling down her cheeks. She dropped the glass of water, which she had gotten for Kiri, and ran away.

Ryou looked at the doorway, then at the broken glass. "She's in love with you." He turned back to Kiri as a puzzled expression appears on his face.

"She would never stop talking ever since she first saw you."

"This evening?"

"No silly, three years ago at Duelist Kingdom."

----Flashback----

"Jane, where are we!" Kiri asked as they walked deeper into the forest. Jane looked around, "We're in Dualist Kingdom." Kiri gazed at the flowers and plants, when suddenly a boy with straight, blonde hair, wearing a green jacket and blue jeans, ran by. "Sorry ladies, but I got to find a good dualist, named Mai." He yelled as he ran off. "Stop!" Kiri ordered as she used her magic, freezing him in mid-air. "W-What the!" the boy cried as he tried to move. "Kiri, release him!" Jane demanded as she looked from Kiri to the boy.

"No, let me see first…" Kiri replied as she placed her hand on his head. "Huh? What are you doing!" the boy questioned as a small light formed in her hand. Jane rolled her eyes as she placed a spell on the boy so he would fall asleep. Kiri closed her eyes and, using her powers, looked into the boys memories.

She saw his little sister, Serenity, and his parents. She saw the day his parents divorced and separated the two kids; the gang he use to be in; his rivalry with Seto Kiba; his friends, Tristan and Tea; his first love, Mai. Suddenly, she saw the memory, in which he and Tristan were being beaten by Ushio, until Yugi defended them. "He….he….he knows Yugi! He's friends with my twin brother!" she stammered.

"W-what are you doing to Joey?" a timid, soft, voice asked from behind them. The two girls turned around to see a boy with long, white hair and dark brown eyes, wearing a white sweater with blue linings and blue jeans. "We…uh…found him…lying here on the ground." Jane made up as quick as she can. "Please, may you…uh….tell us your name?" Kiri asked while acting innocent. "M-My name… Ryou" he replied as he slowly walked towards them and helped Joey to his feet. "I should take him back to the others."

Kiri looked at Jane as he left them. Jane had hearts in her eyes the whole time.

----Flashback Ends----

Suddenly a royal doctor came running into the room. "Your highness," he announced, "I believe that I've created the cure to the potion that turned Yugi into a snake!"

Kiri jumped up and down on the bed, clapping her hands and laughing so hard that she tuned purple. She hugged Ryou then the doctor. "I have to tell Jane and Yugi!" she cheered as she ran out of the room, into the hallway and down to the garden looking for the high priestess.

'They found a cure! I have to tell Tristan and Tea! They'll be over thrilled!' Ryou thought as he ran out to tell them.

The doctor was all alone. He looked around. "Why is the high her room bigger than mine!" he complained.

------x----------x--------------x----------------x---------------x--------------x--------

Kyoko: That's it for now…

Kiri: Good to know!

Jane: (looks at Kiri)

Kiri: What!

Jane: Why did you tell him! . 

Kiri: Because it's true!

Ryou: (blushes)

Jane: (blushes)

Kiri: (rolls eyes)

Kyoko: …o…k… the next chapter is called _The Truth Revealed _

Kiri: Ryou you're in trouble…

Ryou: o.o Why?

Kyoko: Don't give away the chapter! . (hits Kiri with a phonebook)

Kiri: OW! T.T


	10. The Truth Revieled

Kyoko: I can't believe Kagome! She only read the first chapter, and then she goes judging my entire story and … we're almost done, too! v.v (crosses arms and pouts) not only that but I was grounded for six weeks from the internet! -.- I hate my mom!

Jane: there, there, don't stress out… (pats Kyoko's back)

Kiri: (looks at Jane) hmm… if you're here…then Ryou's…

Jane: What are you planning?

Kiri: (evil smirk) Oh, Ryou, come here!

Ryou: What is it?

Kiri: (whispers something in Ryou's ear)

Ryou: x.x

Jane: O.O WHAT DID YOU DO?!

Kiri: Happy Thanksgiving Day… start the story

Jane:o...k...well, let's get on with it then...(whispers to Kiri) why did he faint?

Kiri: (whispers to Jane) he forgot to prepair a meal for his family...i think...

Kyoko: Fine… -.-'

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I do own the character that I created.

" " – talking

' ' – thinking

/ - snake talk

---------x----------x----------------x----------------x---------------x----------------x-

Chapter 10: The Truth Revealed.

Ryou ran up and down the hall as fast as he could. He could hardly wait to see the gleam in Tea's and Tristan's eyes when he tells them the great news.

Suddenly, he stopped as soon as he heard laughter coming from behind a door in the far off corner. Curiosity getting the better of him, he peeked through the door to see the general – Tank if he remembered correctly- laughing evilly as he held a vile in his hand.

"When Yugi dies, I'll marry his foolish and naïve, twin sister, Queen Kiri, and rule over all of Araka! Hmm… Pharaoh Tank… I like the sound of that!" he mused to himself and several of his loyal subordinates.

'WH-what?! I …I have to warn them!' Ryou slowly stepped away after he got over his stunedness.

"What are you doing here?" a deep, dark voice ordered from behind Ryou, turning him around and holding tightly to his arms. Ryou struggled to get loose, but was no match for the strong, tall man as he was carried into the room.

"General, look at what I found snooping around and ease-dropping on your greatness." The guard announced. Tank stared harshly into Ryou's frightened, chocolate-brown eyes.

"Well… we'll just have to make sure he doesn't tell anyone, now don't we?" he grinned with a crazed look in his eyes.

"Sorry to disappoint you sir…" the youngest one – other than Ryou- spoke out in the small group, "…but if this one goes missing than high priestess, Jane, will begin to suspect something"

Tank gave him a hard stare with his green eyes and thought of what he could use on Ryou instead. Suddenly it came to him; he picked up a green tube and read the label on it with a huge grin on his face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jane cried as she ran down the stairway and to the garden door. She walked in as she thought to herself, 'He doesn't love me… he probably loves Kiri, after all, she is funnier and more spirited than me. I'm just a priestess… she's the queen.'

She looked at her surroundings and remembered the days she would spend there after they told her that her mother and father passed away. Her parents died the same day that Yugi's and Kiri's mother died, which was three years after Yugi was taken. Her uncle, Pharaoh Takashi, raised her and Kiri all by himself, along with Tank's help sometimes.

She was to busy thinking that she didn't notice the soft hand on her shoulder.

"Why are you so sad?" Kiri asked as she looked into her older cousins eyes.

"…Ryou doesn't like me… he likes you…" Jane sobbed.

"That's not true! He does like you! More than that, he loves you! He's been in love with you from the same amount of time as you!" Kiri complained as Jane began to believe her a little.

"How do you know?" she questioned.

"He told me." Kiri smirked.

Jane looked into Kiri's eyes for a while then made up her mind. "Alright I believe you… now, is that all you wanted to say?"

"Oh yeah! The doctors found a cure for Yugi! They just have to prepare it first!" Kiri exclaimed as she started to jump up and down in excitement at the thought of Yugi turning back to normal. Jane started to get the same happy feeling Kiri had and couldn't help but to wonder if that was how she really felt or if it was Kiri accidentally using magic to spread her emotions. Kiri grabbed Jane's hand and started to pull her out of the dark garden room and back to their own rooms for a better night rest.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Tea woke up the next morning she had a feeling to talk with Ryou. She went to his room to find him not there, so she searched around the palace.

After an hour of searching and not finding him, she began to panic. She paced around the hallways and into the throne room.

"Tea, what's wrong?" Jane asked as Kiri yawned and rubbed her sleepy eyes (a/n maybe they shouldn't have stayed up super late last night… don't you think?).

"Have you seen Ryou?" she asked with concern in her voice. Jane looked a bit shocked for a couple of second then snapped back into reality quickly. "No… is he not in the kitchen?" she asked. "I checked everywhere!" Tea almost yelled. "Didn't he go to you room last night?!" Kiri asked, fully awake. Tea shook her head as Jane began to panic with her, until she saw someone coming closer.

It was Tank carrying Ryou in his arms. "My queen and her guests, I found him in the garden badly hurt." He explained (a/n lair!). Ryou was unconscious and bleeding slightly from his head. The doctors came in and took him to his room where they healed his wounds.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's been days now, why won't he wake up?!" Jane cried as Kiri tried to comfort her. Outside of the room, Tristan peeked through the room and caught Kiri's eyes. "Tristan, are the doctors ready?" she asked. He nodded his head as the two girls got up and began to walk out of the room with him to the throne room where Yugi is.

----In the Throne Room----

The cure was ready, and everyone was buzzing about it. /What now?!/ Yugi asked as he gazed around. Noticing the needle in one of the men's hands, his eyes grew wide. /Agh! Tea, save me/ He cried as he slithered all the way to her. Realizing his fear, she spoke out to the men, "What are you doing?! Do you not realize that Yugi is afraid of shots?!", while picking him off the floor.

"Sorry, Tea, but it's the only way they can change him back." Tristan responded as he took Yugi away from her and handed him to the doctors with the white coats and the big, scary, pointy, cold needles in their hands. (a/n I'm scared of shot's too! T.T they hurt! poor Yugi! ToT)

They gave him the shot (a/n ouchie!) and waited patiently. After several minutes, a bright, white light emerges. Kiri, Jane, Tea and Tristan gather as they witness Yugi transforming back, within the light. As soon as it dissipated the three girls gasped and quickly turned around as Tristan tried to contain his laughter.

Yugi looked at them puzzled until he realized that he was naked and quickly ran away to get something in the room to cover him. "Ha! Ha! Ha! Yugi you should really be careful!" Tristan laughed, earning a glair from the younger teen.

"Ha ha! Tristan. Why didn't you just prepare something for me?" he asked. "I don't know … I guess I just forgot." Tristan responded. Yugi looked around and then asked where Ryou was. Kiri looked away, Jane started to cry and Tristan gave a small sigh. "Yugi, we found Ryou unconscious and wounded. Right now, he's in a coma, so we don't know what happened to him…" "What?!" Yugi eyes went wide.

----------x-----------------x------------------x---------------------x-------------------x

Kyoko: sorry Jane.

Jane: T.T

Kiri: (sighs) it can't be helped.

Jane: T.T

Kiri: well finally the last chapters coming up, right?

Kyoko: yeah…T.T

Kiri: O.O why are you cring?!

Kyoko: because this is my favorite story I've written so far! ToT

Kiri: -.-

Jane: I miss Ryou! T.T

Kiri: see ya in the last chapter! _Wake Up_

Kyoko: review! and happy turkey-day to all!

Kiri: -.-"


	11. Wake Up

Kyoko: T.T

Kiri: -.-" why are you crying?

Kyoko: this is the last chapter! T.T

Kiri: then get on with it!

Kyoko: fine…

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I do own the character that I created.

-----------x-------------x-------------------x---------------x-----------------------x----

Chapter 11: Wake Up

---Ryou's Dream---

'W-Where am I?' he looked around the dark room. He was floating in mid-air. With no light in sight he couldn't help but to feel scared. He wanted to get out of that place, but it seemed hopeless.

_"…Ryou…"_ a soft voice called out to him. He turned around but saw no one there.

_"Ryou…wake up…" _it whispered again.

"Who…who's there?!" he asked with a little fear in his voice.

_"Ryou…you have to wake up! ... Please Ryou!" _the voice cried.

"J-Jane?! Is that you?" he asked, looking around to catch a glimpse.

_"Ryou, I... I…I love you! I've been in love with you for awhile. Please, Ryou, you are the only person whom my love is for! You have to wake up!"_

Feeling something on his chest, he looked down to see several teardrops on his shirt. 'What's going on? Where is everyone?…am I asleep?...' he asked himself and tried to remembered what happened.

---Flashback---

"Hold him still!" Tank ordered as he prepared a needle to inject into him. Ryou struggled to get away as the men held onto him. "Let me go! Get away! Help!" he yelled as the man approached. "Say goodnight, you'll never wake up after this!" Tank smirked to the other. Finally forcing the needle within his arm, Ryou felt a stinging pain. He felt like he was frozen in ice, as he grew pale and cold. His body became lifeless and all his strength was debilitated. He lost all his motor functions as the men released him. He fell to the floor and hit his head on the table corner, causing it to bleed slightly. Taking one last glimpse at his capture, he slowly lost contiousness.

----Flashback Ends----

'Oh…that's right…I was going to tell Tea and Tristan something but got caught over-hearing something else on the way…' he recalled as he looked down. 'I guess I'll never wake up, if what that man said was true… I'm sorry Yugi… I'm sorry Jane…'

"Ryou, don't give up yet!" someone said behind him. He turned around to see Yugi floating with him and a bright light behind said person. He wore nothing but a white Egyptian robe. "Ryou, you have to come out of this darkness!" he yelled. 'Yugi!' Ryou stared in disbelief at his friend. Yugi looked back at him, the tears in his eyes falling off his cheeks. "Ryou, please wake up! Why are you here? Why are you in the darkness?!" he cried.

"The darkness…?" Ryou repeated, confused by what Yugi said. 'I'm just asleep, but why is Yugi talking about the dark?' he puzzled. "The Darkness within our hearts…everyone has it… but you shouldn't be here! You, too, have a yami to keep you out of it! How did you get here?!" Yugi questioned again, tears bursting from his eyes.

"…I don't know…"

"…W-What was the last thing you remember?"

"…well, I was on my way to tell Tea and Tristan the news of the cure, but I over-heard something from that big, scary-looking man and was injected with something…than I just woke up and found myself stuck here…" he informed as he looked down to hide his face so Yugi would not see the tears that began to form. Yugi looked at Ryou and slowly glided towards him. "Ryou, I'm sorry… if you weren't associated with me… well …this would never have happened…" he apologized, making Ryou look up at him. "Yugi, don't… if it weren't for you, I would never have met Jane." He reassured, as he looked at the younger of the two.

"Yugi, how did you find me?" Ryou asked as he realized where they were. Yugi looked at him for a moment as if in deep thought, then spoke, "I don't know… I was just going to bed, while thinking about you and then suddenly I find myself here… I guess it must be those powers Kiri and Jane were talking about…" He responded.

Ryou looked at Yugi, eyes wide. "Powers? Do you mean it's true? You are the prince of the shadow realm and you and Kiri are twins?" "Yeah, we are. Jane found that mark she was talking about. Kiri's keeps complaining about me not remembering them. I guess I really am the heir to this throne… but that does not mean I'm not a hikari anymore." He answered.

"Yugi… I'm happy for you…" Ryou told him as he looked not directly at him. "Ryou, you have to wake up! I'll try to help you!" Yugi encouraged.

Suddenly, there was an icy chill and they both felt danger near. Yugi turned around and saw something that Ryou could not. He grew scared as he suddenly faded away.

Ryou looked around but found no trace of the younger teen. He worried for what Yugi feared and looked into the light that Yugi came out of in the first place.

"Yugi… Don't you worry! I'll save you from whatever that was!" He vowed as he flew towards it as it began to close.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn it! I have to complete the finale part of my plan! Now!" Tank roared as he bashed some poor, defenseless, prisoner's heads in. He paced down the hallway and up the stairs to a certain prince's room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryou's eyes fluttered open as he awoke from his slumber. He looks to his side to see Jane resting her head on top of his chest. The moonlight shines through the window, making her look peaceful. "Jane…wake up…" he whispers to her. She arose off her chair and looks at him, tears falling from here eyes. "Jane, where is Yugi?" "Asleep in his room. Why?" she asks. Ryou does not respond, but runs off to the royal bedroom. "Ryou! What's wrong?" Jane yells. "Yugi! He's in danger!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi tries to scream, but was too tired to speak. He dodges every attack Tank threw at him. He was about to kill him until Jane and Ryou ran into the room. With Tank distracted, Yugi focused on his powers to open a portal to another dimension. Ryou pushed Tank inside, and then ran over to his best-friend to make sure that Yugi's wounds didn't reopen.

-----3 Months Later----

Everyone in the Kingdom of Araka gathered around the palace as Yugi was give his crown and his new duties as king. Even his friends from Earth were there. Within the last three months: Tea and Yami finally got married; Joey and Mai had their first child, a boy with dirty blonde hair and purple eyes named Kira; Ryou and Jane were engaged as well as Tristan and Serenity; Kiri and Duke have been secretly dating; and Yugi and Kiri's Grandfather explained why he took Yugi away when they were young.

----Flashback----

"Granddaddy, why did you take my brother away? Please tell us why you separated us?!" Kiri questioned as they sat in the living room at the game shop. "Well, I wanted to protect Yugi…" he began. "Protect me from what?" Yugi asked as he looked at the man whom raised him. "…Protect you from the darkness that was living in our home world. You see, all those many years ago, I felt an evil presence approaching the palace. I told your parents and uncle about this feeling and urged them to put you into a protective hiding spot, but they just shrugged it off and said I was being senile and anxious. So, I decided to take matters into my own hands and take you to the safest place I could think of- Earth. I knew this darkness was after Yugi and not Kiri because he may be the oldest, but he was also shy and very sensitive. At his age the darkness would devour him in no sweat. Kiri was more brave and strong, even though she was younger. So late that night I carried Yugi out of his room and took enough money to survive for five years, until we got the hang of this new world. I'm sorry I separated you too but I figured it was for the best. I had to leave someone to watch the throne… I never thought we would go back." He explained.

----Flashback Ends----

Yugi happily accepted the throne, and waved at the people. "All hail Pharaoh Yugi!" the crowd cheered. He smiled and looked at his sister, best friends and cousin. He hugged each of them and said, "I thank you all for being there for me and for believing in me! If it weren't for you all, I might not be here today! Thank you all! And to my friends, you will always be welcomed here as heroes!" the people cheered louder as everyone laughed with joy.

-----A Few Weeks Later----

While walking through the towns of his kingdom, Yugi noticed someone in the corner of his eyes. A girl with long honey-auburn brown hair in pig tails and dim black eyes, wearing a light purple kimono with blue flower printing on it. She was busy looking after two boys around the age of seven or eight.

Walking up to her, he noticed that she was a little younger and shorter than him by an inch. Sensing a presence, the girl turned around to see the pharaoh standing next to her.

"My Pharaoh! What are you doing here?!" she asks in a startled voice as the two boys run around a fruit stand in the market. "Just visiting my people… are you married?" he responded as he looks at the kids play. Her eyes grew wide as she opened her mouth to speak, "N-N-No! Why would you ask that, my king?!"

"Because, I see you have children…" he answers.

"Oh! No, these boys are not my children, but my little brothers!" She explained.

"Ah! I see… are they twins? They're dressed the same."

"Yes, they may be fraternal but my mother likes them to dress the same."

"I see… and where is your mother?"

"Oh, she's in the city on business. I'm living with my other brothers and sisters… my father went away on an urgent trip, a few months ago. My elder brother works as a ninja for the palace and my sister, Kimi is a priestess…no matter how crazy she acts… my other sisters are around the village shopping and I'm here taking care of my younger brothers." She explained as she looked back at the twins noticing something or someone was missing.

"Wait a minute! Where's-"

Suddenly, a small rock hit Yugi on the side of his head as another boy around the age of twelve popped out of a tree. "Get away from my sister! You perverted thief!" he yelled as he ran towards them.

Then in a split second, the boy was being held by one of the guards that were hiding in the crowd. "Hey! Let me go! Get away! Help, onee-chan!" the boy yelled as he tried to get away. "Jason!" the girl cried as she ran towards her other little brother.

"Release him!" Yugi ordered the guard.

The Guard let Jason fall to the ground and his sister went to him. "Jason! Why did you do that?! You could have been killed for throwing that rock at the Pharaoh!" She yelled at him as he crossed his arms and glared at Yugi. "Hn. I'm sorry; I thought he was a pervert, like that other man." He murmured the last part.

"I'm sorry for my brother's rude behavior. Please forgive us. Now, we must be on our way home, before we get in trouble with the rest of our family… I am merely the third youngest girl in our family." She apologized and bowed to Yugi. "Come on, Ro-Ro, Bobbi… we have to go home." She told the twins and held their hands and began to walk away with Jason following close behind her.

"Wait! What is your name?" Yugi asked her. She turned her head and replied, "Saki Kairu… good-bye my Pharaoh." Then smiled and walked away.

Yugi watched her as she and her brothers walked away. 'Saki Kairu… what a beautiful name. I think she was very nice and friendly…' he thought to himself and walked back to the palace.

-----The Next Few Weeks-----

"Good morning Saki, how are you doing today" Yugi asked as he approached the girl from behind. The two of them have gotten close and were pretty good friends, although most people thought Saki we just being friendly to the Pharaoh for his money.

"I'm fine, my Pharaoh, thanks for asking. How are you today?" she with a warm smile. Yugi smiled back and told her that he was fine. He looked deeply into her eyes, making her confused. "Is something wrong? What's on your mind?" she asked with concern.

"This…" he whispered as he kissed her on the lips. Saki was so surprised and turned a full shade of red. Yugi got down onto his knee and held out and amethyst ring towards her. "Will you become my queen?"

----Two Years Later----

"Toki, wake up little one…" Yugi cradled his sleeping, newborn daughter in his arms.

"Kai, you too…" his wife, Saki, gently spoke to their son. The two adults looked at the twins in their arms and smiled happily.

_**The End**_

-----x--------------x----------------------x--------------------x--------------x----------

Kyoko: T.T

Kiri: I only come out in one scene in this chapter! That stinks! .

Jane:///

Ryou:///

Kiri+ . Get a room already!

Duke: Good idea.

Kiri: O///O Wha?

Duke: really? (Takes her to another room)

Kyoko: Finally she's gone! Well this is the last chapter to my first story…v.v

Jane: Yep!

Kyoko: Good news though! I'm gonna make a sequel! …if I get any ideas… oh! And I'm changing my name to Wolf-Girl-Ayame!


End file.
